Um ataque , um sequestro, dois amores!
by grifinoriagirls
Summary: Gina e Hermione estão felizes, porém em uma noite, Rony é atacado e Harry some. Agora elas terão que lutar sozinhas para achalo, ainda muito abaladas com o estado de Rony. RH e HG
1. Chapter 1

1 – Cola Instantânea.

Em um pequeno quarto num apartamento em Londres, Hermione Granger escreve animadamente em um pergaminho. Era férias de verão, ela não via a hora de reencontrar os amigos de Hogwarts, o que aconteceria em breve, pois estava prestes a ir para A Toca.

Hermione estava escrevendo para Gina Weasley, usava um pergaminho de "Cola Instantânea" a mais nova invenção das Gemialidades Weasley, que teve maior utilidade para uma conversa Instantânea do que para a cola em si. Na verdade essa invenção não estava disponível para a comercialização, devido à alguns pequenos problemas técnicos somente os próprios gêmeos, e alguns de seus amigos mais próximos.

Mas então ...o Harry já chegou ai? – Pergunta Mione.

Ele escreveu pro Rony ontem e disse que quer sair da casa dos tios o mais rápido possível. Acho que ele chega hoje. - Respondeu Gina.

Tadinho do Harry ...ele sofre muito no verão. Aqueles tios trouxas dele são insuportaveis. Só de pensar. Eu vou chegar amanhã ...apesar do seu querido irmão não demonstrar muito entusiasmo com isso. Pelo menos foi o que eu percebi na ultima carta que ele me mandou.

Nem ligue para o Rony, venha! Vamos nos divertir um pouco, o clima nessa casa não anda muito legal!

É eu imagino! Olha só, eu estava pensando que se vocês quiserem eu posso até jogar quadribol junto com vocês. Eu não sou boa nisso. Sou péssima na verdade. Eu odeio voar... mas eu sei q agora que você e o Rony fazem parte do time também, vão querer praticar um pouco durante as férias... Então para eu não ficar sozinha... se vocês me permitirem é claro...

Claro vai ser d!

Já vou avisando... Eu mal sei sair do chão com uma vassoura... foi minha pior matéria no 1º ano disso eu perdi para o Rony hehehe!

Eu te ajudo se precisar! e já q você não voa há um bom tempo tem uma boa desculpa e se o Rony ou o Harry tirarem sarro agente bate neles! Hahaha!

Isso vai ser divertido... Hahaha!

Mione sabe que dessa vez os gêmeos acertaram na invenção? Arranjamos um jeito bom de conversar!

É eu também achei... isso eu vou ter que confessar... mas me diga... como vai a loja deles?

Ah indo bem eles são esforçados sabe ...até mamãe esta dando valor para o trabalho deles!

Ai que bom ...ela tinha ficado tão ... aborrecida ...com a atitude deles no fim do semestre letivo.

Pois é, mas agora quem sabe eles não tomam jeito! Hehe

È... eles estão fazendo o que gostam ... e nas circunstâncias atuais é isso o que importa! Fazer o que gosta, dar valor aos amigos e ao amor...

Ao amor ... hunfp! como se o Rony me deixasse fazer isso...

Calma Gina ...um dia o Rony vai perceber que você cresceu... e isso vai acontecer quando você arrumar a pessoa certa ...ele vai perceber q vocês dois se gostam e tal! Vai ter que perceber... embora esse não seja o forte dele..

Eu quero que ele ache a pessoa dele ai quem sabe ele pare de se preocupar com a minha vida!

Mas se bem q não é só ele eu tenho mais 6 para me encher!

Acho que não vai adiantar muito não... ele só vai parar quando "aprovar" a sua pessoa... Mas ele é o pior pelo que vejo certo?

Ele, o Fred e o Jorge mas como os 2 andam muito ocupados só ele fica no meu pé.

Mas me conta ...você esta com o Dino ainda?

Ah sei la estou e não estou...

hummm ...e como é isso?

Faz tempo que ele não me escreve ... só vamos nos ver em Hogwarts e eu não quero mais eu acho... além do que eu acho que ainda sou muito afim do Harry!

AHHHH CERTO! Gina eu tinha certeza que você não tinha esquecido o Harry!

E o pior é que ele sabe também.

Como assim?

Rony ...

Como o Rony?

Como Rony ... aquela boca grande e ouvidos atentos ...ele me ouviu falando com uma menina da minha turma esses dias quando fomos para a loja dos gêmeos ai pronto correu escrever para o Harry.

Aiai ...o Rony também! Mas ah Gi ...o Harry já tinha percebido... mais dia menos dia ele ia ter que ter certeza!

Mas então, eu sei que ele ainda gosta da Chang perfeitinha.

Eu acho que não, ela fez ele sofrer tanto tadinho, odeio aquela chorona!

Mas sei lá ele anda estranho demais, até me escreveu.

Ele te escreveu? E...

Uma carta cheia de entrelinhas... Uma coisa estranha quando você chegar amanhã eu lhe mostro.

Tudo bem então, não vejo a hora de ver, você me deixou curiosa.

Eles entraram no quarto... Harry veio me dar um Oi.

Espera um pouco tenho que para, por que se não o Sr. Rony curioso não vai parar de encher...

10 minutos depois...

Pronto já foram.Mas voltando ao assunto... Acho que de repente o Harry percebeu que eu existo.

Acho q não foi tão de repente quanto você pensa!

Bom não sei... Eu sei que eles estão subindo aqui de novo, só pelo barulho das escadas... então vamos mudar de assunto e passar uma borracha no que já foi dito porque não quero ficar escondendo o que eu estou fazendo! Hehe

Tá bom então. E como vão os seus irmãos e seus pais?

Percy daquele jeito, nem sinal. Gui está noivo da Fleur. Rony esta bem aqui do meu lado. E Fred e Jorge estão na loja. Papai está no ministério e mamãe preparando o jantar.

O Gui e a Fleur? Manda um Oi para o Rony. Aiai eu estou com saudades da comida da sua mãe!

Oi Mione, o Harry também está te mandando Oi...

Ah sim... Manda um Oi para ele também. Mas desde quando? Como isso?

Acabo de chega, com o Dumbledore não te contei?

Não... O Gui e a Fleur!

Ah... desde quando ela quis aperfeiçoar o inglês, ele deu umas aulinhas para ela!

Ai... eu sei bem como é isso... o Vitor esta sempre querendo aperfeiçoar o inglês dele comigo também!

Então... Mamãe esta nos chamando para jantar eu vou indo tá? A gente conversa mais amanhã de manhã quando você chegar!

Tudo bem então... até amanhã. Manda um Tchau para os meninos também.

Até.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A

Então gente, esse é o 1º capitulo da nossa Fic, esperamos que vcs tenham gostado...mandem Reviews, mesmo que seja para reclamar da Fic...

Até mais...


	2. Chapter 2

N/A

Depois de muito esforço, estamos conseguindo postar a nopssa fic com sucesso! espero que vocês estajam lendo e curtindo! Prometemos não abandonar ela no meio! Vamos até o fim! Mas é isso divirtam-se com o 2º capitulo!

----------------------------------------------

2 – Pequenas descobertas!

Após o jantar, Harry e Rony foram jogar um pouco de xadrez já que estavam sem sono. Gina estava terminando de arrumar a cozinha quando Sr e Sra Weasley anunciaram que iriam dormir. Assim que terminou todos os seus afazeres Gina se juntou a Harry e Rony. Como sempre Rony ganhou a 3ª partida consecutiva e após dizer um desisto cansado e sem animação Harry sugeriu ao amigo que fossem conversar um pouco com Gina.

Depois de meia hora de conversa Rony adormeceu no sofá deixando Harry e Gina a sós. Falaram muito de quadribol, de Hogwarts, de Rony e Hermione, menos de assuntos que envolvessem os dois, tais assuntos pareciam envergonha-los um pouco. Na verdade na maior parte do tempo em que conversaram quem mais falou foi Harry, Gina ainda sentia muita vergonha do menino. Então parecia admirar em silêncio os lindos olhos do garoto.

------------------------------------------------

Gina acorda com alguém sentando em sua cama é Hermione, que acabara de chegar na Toca. Gina perdeu a hora e apenas Harry, Rony e o Sr Weasley foram busca-la.

- Bom dia amiga!

- Mione? Você já esta aqui? Que horas são?

- Acho que você dormiu um pouquinho demais... .Hehehe!

- Nossa desculpa amiga mas estava cansada e ninguém me chamo...

- É eles me disseram que vocês foram dormir tarde... Altos papos na madrugada.

- Pois è Rony dormiu no sofá e eu e Harry ficamos conversando... bom o Harry falo mais né já que eu estava morrendo de vergonha... E quando estávamos indo dormir ele me disse: "Gina não precisa ter vergonha de mim! Eu não mordo!

- Você tem que perde a vergonha dele Gina! Se não, não vai dar certo!

- É eu estou tentando... Ele estava subindo devagar pro quarto do Rony e eu na porta observando, ele percebeu isso olho pra trás tropeço e quase desceu rolando escada a baixo... Tive que corre pra segura ele foi engrossado...

- Ai ai ai ...coisa típica de apaixonado... Uma vez eu quase cai da escada também... Eu estava olhando demais para o R... Deixa pra lá!

- RONY! Hehehe!

- Não, não claro que não Gina! Eu...

- Não eu só disse que o Rony esta aqui! Eu disse Rony, porque ele estava parado na porta escutando o que agente esta conversando!

Hermione cora, e fica totalmente sem palavras... Gina da uma risadinha para a amiga enquanto Rony entra no quarto e se joga na cama de Gina.

- Estavam falando sobre o que? - Pergunta Rony com cara de quem não sabe de nada.

- Nada do seu interesse é muito feio ouvir atrás da porta sabia Ronald?

- Quem disse q eu estava ouvindo Hermione?

- Eu SEI q você estava parado atrás da porta! E isso não é legal sabia? ...

Gina se levanta pega suas roupas e vai saindo do quarto pois sabe que as brigas de Rony e Hermione são intermináveis.

- ... Ouvindo sim a nossa conversa... você é mesmo um intrometido idiota Ronald Weasley ...

- A única idiota por aqui é você Granger ... sabe tudo...

Harry entra no quarto dando de cara com Gina que ia saindo, Hermione vendo o esbarrão dos dois observa, com um sorriso satisfeito a reação dos dois.

- Esta rindo do que Granger?

- PARAAA de me chamar assim... você parece o Malfoy quando fala desse jeito... com esse ar de ódio... não interessa do que eu estou rindo... será que eu tenho que te da satisfação de tudo o que faço?

- Não vou perde meu tempo discutindo com você Srta sabe tudo...

Vai se levantando pra sair mais vê Harry tentando ajudar Gina a pegar suas roupas que caíram no chão. Os dois se olhando e sem conseguir se quer achar com as mãos onde as roupas cairiam. Rony muito lerdo pergunta cortando totalmente o clima entre Harry e Gina que voltam a realidade:

- O q esta acontecendo com vocês 2?

- Ai! Rony! Cala a boca!

Nessa altura Gina sai correndo do quarto Mione vai atrás... deixando Rony com uma cara de interrogação.

- Ai que vergonha - diz Gina assim que Mione entra no

banheiro

- Porque Gina? Não tenha vergonha, quem tem que ter vergonha é o tonto do seu irmão que não esta entendendo nada e ainda estraga tudo.

- Nossa não consegui tirar meus olhos dos do Harry...

-È eu entendo ...eu te entendo perfeitamente ...esses olhos claros acabam com a gente ...mas você não deve se sentir envergonhada...

- Não estou conseguindo.

- Não sentir vergonha?

- È. Você viu como ele estava me olhando?

- Ai Gina ...viu só... deixa de ser boba ...vocês estão apaixonados! Aproveita...

- È? Apaixonados? Há, eu to ele não sei!

- Claro que ele ta, se não ele não iria te mandar uma carta do nada e te olhar daquele jeito...

Nesse momento alguém bate na porta

- Pode abrir, eu já me troquei.

- Filha, Mione ...venham vamos tomar café, esta um pouco tarde mas vocês devem estar com fome, venham, ta na mesa!

- Ja estamos indo mamãe- Diz Gina em tom envergonhado.

Gina e Mione descem chegando a mesa Harry e Rony conversam animados sobre ...quardribol como sempre ... Gina sem nem perceber se senta ao lado de Harry, Hermione meio que de má vontade senta em frente à Gina ao lado de Rony, Harry para de falar no momento em que vê Gina e pensa "Nossa como ela esta linda". Gina cora só de ver Harry parar de falar e olhar pra ela, Rony já ia falando quando Mione lhe da um cutucão.

- Aiii ... Hermione isso doeu – Reclama Rony com cara feia.

- Cala boca Rony – Briga Hermione dando mais um cutucão no amigo - Será que você é tão burro assim?

- Han? o que? o que você quer dizer com isso?

Mas no mesmo instante Sra. Weasley chega com mais um prato de ovos com bacon e diz:

- O que vocês estão esperando para começar a comer?

- Hehe! Nada não Sra. Weasley- Responde Mione, vendo que ninguém iria se manifestar.

- Então bom apetite – Deseja Sra. Weasley

Gina vai se servir de suco de abóbora, mas no momento em que ela vai pegar a jarra Harry faz a mesma, coisa os dois derrubam o suco pela mesa toda.

- Ah... er ...me desculpe Gina e me desculpe Sra Weasley – Pede Harry envergonhado.

- Tudo bem querido tudo bem, limpo isso num instante - diz Sra Weasley com um sorrisinho malicioso no rosto.

- Mamãe porque é que você está rindo desse jeito ...o que é esta acontecendo com vocês hoje? - diz Rony indignado.

- Um dia quem sabe, quando você prestar mais atenção nas coisas você vai entender Roniquinho!-dá uma piscadela pra Hermione que cora violentamente, e abaixa a cabeça para apreciar seu prato de ovos com bacon.

- Mamãe até você? - Pergunta Rony nervoso.

- Toma seu café filho...

Enfim terminam todos de comer Harry e Rony vão até o jardim, e Hermione e Gina ficam ajudando a Sra. Weasley.

- Então Gina você esta realmente apaixonada pelo Harry não é? filha? Estou falando com você Gina!

- Nossa Sra. Weasley acho que a senhora foi um pouco direta ...hehe. Gina responde a sua mãe amiga.

- Han? - Pergunta Gina, que antes olhava para o jardim.

- Ela perguntou se você esta mesmo apaixonada pelo Harry, a sua mãe – Repete Hermione

- O que? Quem disse? eu..como?

- Aiai... parece óbvio demais para você esconder agora Gina – Incentiva a amiga

- È mamãe não da pra esconde de você isso.

- Nem de mim e nem de ninguém Gina ...da pra sentir o cheiro da paixão aqui em casa no ar

- Hehe ...eu disse isso ...só o Rony que não sente – comenta Mione.

- È o Rony é devagar Mione querida, você vai ter que se esforçar - mais uma piscadela e Sra. Weasley sobe cantarolando.

- Eu me esforçar? Como Assim? O que a sua mãe quis dizer com isso?

- Você sabe Mi ...você sabe!

- Por que isso tem q parecer tão óbvio?- se lamenta Hermione caindo sentada no banco da cozinha...

- Por que? Eu também não sei...

- È porque? A gente briga tanto ...as pessoas percebem mesmo assim, ele é tão grosso... Por que?

Gina só olha pra Mione com cara de " você também é com ele"... E ficam as duas lá, sentadas na cozinha, em silencio.

--------------------------------------------

N/A

Ta ai o 2º capitulo...bom esperamos que esteja agrandando á todos, por enquanto ta meio água com açucar, mas é só uma introdução, a nossa história promete!

Bjuss...Escrevam Reviews... GrifinóriaGrils


End file.
